the_immoralsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shion Arimiya
Shion Arimiya '(有宮 しおん ''Arimiya Shion) is one of the main characters. She is the third step-daughter in the Arimiya Family, who shows respect for everybody and wants nothing more than to get along with her family and live a simple and happy life, but it seems impossible to do. Lady Chisato Arimiya couldn't believe that Shion is a member of the Arimiya Family since she sees Shion as a "nobody". Episode 1''' Even so, Shion still shows respect for Lady Chisato Arimiya by calling her "sister", but Chisato hates it and begs her to don't call her that since their not blood related. Unlike everyone else trying to seek Kamoshige's inheritance, Shion is the only one who isn't interest in the inheritance. Episode 2 However, just before Kamoshige Arimiya died, he secretly molest Shion right in front the safe box, where he changes the PIN number and drops dead in front of Shion. Knowing that she's the last person with Kamoshige alive, she doesn't realize anything about the PIN number, but Chisato Arimiya knew Shion was with Kamoshige the day he died. Chisato tortures Shion in a secret room that Kamoshige used for torturing, molesting & raping women throughout the years. Shion begs Chisato to let her go since she doesn't know anything, but Chisato believes she's lying and continues to torture her more until Katori Tatsuya stops Chisato, ties her up then rapes Chisato. Just then, Shouko Yuhara came in with Misora Arimiya & Emiri Kasai tied up as well, Katori instructed her to untied Shion and carry her to the safe box, after Katori finish raping Chisato he went up to the safe box trying to unlock it, while Yuhara molest Shion. Since Katori is possessed by Kamoshige's spirit and sees visions of his past, Katori knew that something about Shion is the key for unlocking the safe box. As Shion climaxes, a strange bruise mark that is shaped like a cherry blossom suddenly appears on her belly. Katori looks at it and sees another vision of Kamoshige's past and remembers the past word as "Cherry Blossom by the embankment" & unlocks the safe box. A couple of months later, Katori becomes the current governor and now takes over the Arimiya Tower, the Arimiya Family & Yuhara as his sex slaves. Shion was the only person left to be rape by Katori, since he had rape everyone else. Shion begs him not to do it but he insisted and explains to her to relax. Shion starts to cried out since it hurts, but Katori doesn't care and proceeds to rape her rough. As he ejaculates inside her, Shion passes out and Katori smiles at her. Trivia *Shion is the only one who has the most kindest, caring and loving personality than any of the the Arimiya Family. *It was stated by Katori Tatsuya that Shion was rape the same way as Chisato Arimiya by Kamoshige Arimiya. However, in Kamoshige's past, it was shown that he didn't rape Shion but he only molested her. **Shion only had one sex scene as she was tortured and molested mostly by Kamoshige. *In the end, Katori stated that he gotten all the women in the Arimiya residence. However, he has never molested or raped Shion yet as she never sex with him in Episode 1. **Only at the end of Episode 2, he did rape her. *Shion is the youngest in the Arimiya Family as she appears to be in her mid teens. *Shion's room was never revealed in the hentai and it only appeared in the game. *It is unknown if Shion gets along well and interacted with Misora Arimiya or Sumire Arimiya. Gallery of Shion Vlcsnap-2013-07-12-19h43m36s51.png|Shion's appearance in the anime (Episode 1) Vlcsnap-2013-08-11-14h53m50s9.png|Shion cries as Chisato Armiya reminds her of what Kamoshige Arimiya had done to her vlcsnap-2013-08-11-15h12m54s185.png|Shion's face up-close (Episode 1) Arimiya Family.JPG|Shion with her family at Kamoshige's funeral (Episode 1) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-15h13m41s120.png|A curious Shion about what Katori Tatsuya is showing Chisato (Episode 1) Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-00h28m45s197.png|Shion about to be tortured by Chisato vlcsnap-2013-07-07-00h28m57s105.png|Shion tied up and about to be tortured by Chisato Arimiya (Episode 2) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-23h32m02s216.png|Shion being molested by Chisato (Episode 2) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-15h38m18s96.png|Shion sees Kamoshige change the PIN number before he dies (Episode 2) Vlcsnap-2013-07-14-17h48m40s213.png|Shion being molested by Shouko Yuhara Category:Characters Category:Female Characters